El nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento de Akane
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Akane cambia su viejo gi por un nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento. ¿qué efecto tendrá este cambio en Ranma? LEMON inminente
1. chapter 1

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SOLO ESCRIBO ESTA HISTORIA CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO._**

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Akane?

Ella escuchó su ronca voz demasiado cerca de su oído y pudo percibir su agitado aliento justo sobre su hombro. La tenía aprisionada contra la pared del Dojo, ambas manos a los costados del cuerpo de ella para evitar que escapara de él y sus caderas demasiado próximas como para ocultar el estado de excitación en el que él se encontraba. Ambas respiraciones estaban alteradas.

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada!- contratacó conteniendo el deseo de lamer la piel que se encontraba a la altura de su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose.

-¿Qué crees que siento cada vez que te pones tu nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento cuando sales a correr por las mañanas? ¿O cuando estás practicando aquí en el Dojo, tan cerca de mi?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?! No te adivino el pensamiento, mi único propósito es entrenar, tú eres el que se obstina en ver cosas que no son.- contestó conteniendo el deseo de comenzar a recorrer con sus manos ese delicioso cuerpo que tenía enfrente.

-No me gusta. Eres mi prometida - fue la posesiva respuesta de Ranma.

Ese nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento había tenido la culpa: un pantalón ajustado negro, de tiro corto que llegaba hasta el muslo; un top ajustado, cruzado en la espalda, le llegaba justo al final de las costillas; ese conjunto dejaba ver su trabajado abdomen, su amplia cadera, la fina cintura, el redondo y firme busto, sus torneadas piernas, aquel trasero despampanante, todo a la vez, era el paraíso llamado Akane Tendo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Todo comenzó entrenando, un agarre por aquí, una llave por allá, demasiado calor, demasiado deseo reprimido desde hacía años. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ranma había arrinconado a Akane con su propio cuerpo, dominándose apenas lo suficiente para no arrancarle salvajemente ese nuevo uniforme e introducirse impetuosamente entre sus piernas.

-Quítate- apenas pudo pronunciar Akane, deseaba con todo su ser que Ranma la hiciera suya, en ese momento y en ese lugar, inmediatamente.

-¿O qué? – contestó el joven de la trenza, apretando los dientes con el fin de mantener su lengua dentro de su boca y no comenzar a deslizarla por el níveo cuello de ella.

Akane levantó su rostro y lo giró en dirección al joven de ojos azules, este volteó apenas lo suficiente como para sostenerle la mirada. Ambos se estaban desafinando con los ojos, sin ganas de retirarse de esa posición pero sin el valor de dar el siguiente paso.

-No tienes el valor, Saotome- le desafió la joven.

-¿Acaso me estás retando?- contestó el hombre de oscuro cabello mientras se relamía maliciosamente los labios.

-Tómalo como quieras- contestó altiva la mujer mientras giraba su rostro, dejando su cuello tentadoramente desprotegido.

Ese fue el detonante que el joven necesitaba. Deslizó rápidamente su mano por la cintura de su pareja, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en el espacio indefenso entre su hombro y su lóbulo y comenzó a succionar apasionadamente.

La chica del cabello azulado apenas pudo contener el gemido de placer que la acción de Ranma le provocó, colocó sus manos en la espalda del varón, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se internaron en la carne del chico, haciendo que él también exclamara una ronca queja de placer; para él aquello solo fue el banderazo de salida para que continuará con más ahínco en lo que estaba.

Recorrió ansioso el cuello y hombro de Akane; lamía, succionaba, mordía toda la piel que aquel dichoso top del nuevo uniforme dejaba expuesta, pero pronto eso fue insuficiente, necesitaba más y lo necesitaba pronto. Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer la cintura de la chica, de atrás hacia adelante y a la inversa; la otra mano comenzó haciendo el mismo recorrido pero pronto abandono esa ruta para comenzar a subir hacia uno de los pechos de la pelíazul, masajeando por encima de la ropa aquel delicioso monte inexplorado. Con toda la palma acariciaba la redondez de ese pecho, mientras con los dedos apretujaba la carne que alcanzaba, pronto comenzó a notar que el pezón se erguía bajo esa estimulación, le llamaba, requería de su atención.

Por su parte, la chica Tendo sentía enloquecer bajo las manos de Ranma, estaba haciendo lo que quería con ella y ella lo estaba disfrutando, peor aún, deseaba más. Colocó sus manos al frente, en el pecho de él, instintivamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su acompañante para poder tocar más de aquellos poderosos pectorales que la aprisionaban, de un solo movimiento abrió la camisa y la bajó de los hombros del joven, él saco rápidamente las manos de las mangas para poder retomar donde se había quedado segundos antes, dejando caer al piso la estorbosa prenda. Aprovechando la distracción en las manos del joven, Akane también arrancó de ese varonil torso la camiseta que le impedía poder tocar a su antojo aquella anhelada piel.

Ahora era el turno de ella. Estaba recorriendo vorazmente, con los labios y la lengua, cada centímetro de la piel de Ranma que tenía a su alcance. Comenzó haciendo cadenciosos círculos sobre sus pectorales, logrando arrancarle uno que otro suspiro al muchacho, sin embargo, el ronco gruñido de placer que le indicó que iba por buen camino lo había logrado al succionar apasionadamente la bronceada piel.

No pudo más, buscó con brusquedad la boca de ella, abriéndose camino con su lengua hasta tocar la de Akane; el salvaje beso fue correspondido con bestial energía, era una lucha de deseo, y los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse vencer.

Las caderas comenzaron a rozarse lujuriosamente, ella estaba lista para darle la bienvenida y el estaba más que dispuesto para abrirse paso hacia aquel paraíso. La mano que se había ocupado de acariciar la piel de la cintura, desde hacía rato había descendido al glúteo de la mujer de corta cabellera, apretujándolo intensamente con la intención de sentirse cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. Las bocas continuaban en su batalla sin tregua, mordiendo los labios, saboreando sus lenguas, succionando sus alientos. Las manos iban y venían por debajo de la ropa, buscando aquel contacto que por tanto tiempo habían contenido, anhelando desfogar la furia del temperamento de ambos jóvenes de otra manera que no fuera discutiendo.

En un arrebato Ranma entrelazó sus dedos con los de Akane, los sujetó fuertemente y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica y la miró profundamente a los ojos durante varios segundos. Su mirada estaba cargada de deseo, manifestaba la decisión que había tomado, no se acobardaría; se acercó a su boca dejando apenas un centímetro de distancia entre los labios para susurrarle

-Eres mía-

Inmediatamente colocó su boca en el cuello de ella, comenzando a succionar impetuosamente, solo concluyendo hasta que consideró que había dejado suficientemente marcado lo que consideraba su territorio; mientras tanto, ella había intentado al principio zafar sus dedos de su agarre, mas cuando sintió la boca del joven en su cuello, comenzó a perder la fuerza, experimentando un tremendo placer que culminó en un suspiro en forma de palabra.

-Ranma…-

Sin dejarla recuperarse de la emoción, la lengua del chico recorrió el tramo que lo separaba del escote, en un rápido movimiento y por encima de la ropa, colocó entre sus labios la turgente cima del pecho de ella y apretó, fue un movimiento suave pero lo suficientemente firme como para que ella profiriera un sonoro gemido. Eso agradó bastante al chico, le pareció una invitación para continuar y no la desaprovecharía. Soltó el agarre sobre las manos de Akane y colocó las suyas por debajo del top, la miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso para deshacerse de aquella prenda que tan celosamente cuidaba los secretos de la chica. Ella respondió despegando su espalda de la pared, tomando la ropa por la orilla y alzándola por encima de su cabeza; aún no terminaba de zafarse la prenda de su brazo cuando sintió el agarre del chico rodeándola para aproximarla a él.

Los hasta ahora vírgenes pechos de la persona que más deseaba en el mundo se le estaban entregando en todo su esplendor, ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiera imaginado que sucedería. Vertiginosamente pasó su lengua por la cumbre más próxima con suma delicadeza, saboreando al profanar por primera vez aquel inexplorado territorio. Poco a poco subió la intensidad de las caricias hasta que comenzó a succionar ávidamente el pecho. Akane demostraba su satisfacción enredando sus dedos en la oscura cabellera de él, atrayéndolo cada vez más hacia ella. Él se alternaba entre las dos cumbres de su amada mientras sus manos acariciaban con rudeza las nalgas. Detuvo sus caricias para erguirse, levantándola en el camino, haciendo que Akane le abrazara la cintura con las piernas, logrando así una caricia más íntima, más ardiente. Buscaron sus bocas con necesidad, mientras comenzaban un vaivén con sus caderas, generando aquel roce un nuevo placer para ambos.

Aunque estaban embebidos en el momento, sus instintos les alertaron que alguien se aproximaba. Rápidamente se separaron y acomodaron sus ropas como mejor pudieron, estaban algo descompuestos y agitados. Ranma recargó su frente en la pared en la que hasta hacía unos momentos estaba la espalda desnuda de Akane intentando normalizar su respiración y esperando que bajara su tremenda erección; ella por su parte se colocó a su lado y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en la duela del Dojo, colocándose una toalla sobre el cuello con el propósito de que cubriera sus aún excitados pechos.

Por la puerta apareció la dulce Kasumi con un par de vasos con limonada.

-Creí que estarían exhaustos de tanto entrenar, así que les traje algo para que se refresquen. ¡Oh,vaya que les hace falta, sí que están agotados!- dijo mientras dejaba las bebidas en la entrada y se retiraba canturreando hacia la casa.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Akane. O te deshaces de ese nuevo uniforme de entrenamiento o no respondo de mí- sentenció Ranma con gutural voz.

-Me pondré lo que me venga en gana… y si estás tan preocupado por lo que me pongo, ni se te ocurra asomarte a mi ventana por la noche, también me compré ropa nueva para dormir y te va a gustar menos que lo que traigo ahorita- contestó Akane mientras salía del Dojo llevándose el vaso a la boca, esbozando una pícara sonrisa que Ranma no alcanzó a ver.

-¿Acaso me estás retando?- dijo Ranma más para sí mismo que para ella, imaginando cómo sería la nueva ropa de dormir de su prometida y planeando una visita nocturna al cuarto de Akane.


	2. la ropa de dormir

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, déjame verte o no te dejo ir- la voz de Ranma sonaba más seria que de costumbre, amenazante.

-Y yo te digo que lo que pasó hoy no te da derecho a comportarte así- contestó Akane con los dientes apretados de impotencia y furia ante la actitud de él.

-Entonces será a mi modo- contestó él mientras la jalaba rumbo a su propia habitación.

-¡¿Qué te has creído?! No tienes ningún derecho a…-

-No me dejas alejarlo de ti y no voy a dejar de ninguna manera que duermas con él como siempre sin antes haber visto tu nueva ropa de dormir. Si lo he permitido hasta ahora es porque siempre usabas esa pijama completa, pero después de lo que me dijiste hoy, créeme, Akane, eso no pasará- Ranma hablaba con voz grave, como nunca antes lo había hecho, su tono era una mezcla de rabia, celos y deseo.

-¿Cómo puedes ponerte celoso de un cerdito?- contratacó la chica, picándole en el orgullo a su interlocutor.

-No te quedó claro ¿Cierto? Eres mi pro-me-ti-da, solo mía- y la sujetó por la nuca mientras se adueñaba de sus labios intempestivamente, con ansiedad.

Ella correspondió al beso salvajemente, internando su lengua en la boca ajena con urgencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le abrazó con fuerza y hasta ese momento fue consciente de que él solo llevaba puesta su camiseta y calzoncillos.

Se introdujeron en el cuarto de él, cerrando tras de sí la puerta; con destreza, él desató el nudo de la bata que ella llevaba puesta, pasando sus manos por debajo de ésta para hacerla resbalar por los hombros de la dueña. En la penumbra no podía observar la ropa de dormir de Akane, por lo que se dedicó a descubrir cómo era con el tacto.

Comenzó su recorrido en los hombros, dándose cuenta que la prenda era sostenida solo por un par de delicados tirantes; deslizó sus manos hacia el frente, percatándose que contaba con un pronunciado escote que trataba de disimular cuán profundo era cubriendo con encaje la mayor parte de los senos; abarcó la fina espalda solo con el ancho de sus manos, cayendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de la piel se encontraba expuesta; al dirigirse hacia el sur la tela se terminaba mucho antes de lograr cubrir el ombligo y era tan holgada que parecía que en cualquier momento se deslizaría de su lugar dejando al descubierto los secretos que guardaba. Antes de seguir indagando cómo era la ropa de su prometida, se entretuvo sobando a conciencia el busto femenino, tomando entre sus dedos el excitado pezón, retorciéndolo con el propósito de que siguiera creciendo, antojándosele cada vez más poder recorrerlo con su lengua y succionarlo hasta que Akane le rogara que la hiciera suya.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, recordó que debía completar su investigación; sin dejar de prodigarle caricias ardientes al seno, con la otra mano palpó el torneado trasero, estrujándolo, sintiendo lo estrecho del pantaloncillo que lo cubría, que se asemejaba mas a unas provocadoras pantaletas que a un pijama.

-No, de ninguna manera- dijo Ranma en un gruñido mientras seguía palpando la anatomía que tenía enfrente. – Si ese cerdo se queda en tu habitación, tu dormirás aquí hoy.- sentenció.

-Eso no lo decides tú, Saotome- hablaba el orgullo de Akane aunque su cuerpo hubiese sucumbido a las caricias.

-Entonces tendré que convencerte- Ranma comenzó a besar con pasión el cuello de su acompañante, saboreando a profundidad el delicado perfume que emanaba de la chica.

La mujer se dejó hacer, estaba siendo transportada al paraíso por las manos y la boca del protagonista de sus más húmedos y secretos sueños. Enredaba sus pequeños dedos entre los oscuros y largos cabellos del joven, aspirando la varonil esencia que se desprendía de la morena piel. De ninguna manera le molestaba la propuesta, pero no podía dejar ganar tan fácilmente al orgulloso menor de los Saotome. Un rayo de lucidez atravesó su mente.

-¿Y tus padres no vendrán a dormir?- alcanzó a decir entre mal disimulados jadeos.

-Fueron a ver el avance de las obras en casa de mamá, cuando eso pasa no regresan hasta poco antes del desayuno- dijo apresurado el muchacho antes de humedecer con su cálido aliento el encaje de la prenda superior.

Sus manos ya se habían deslizado por debajo de la tela y habían capturado las elevadas cimas, presionando placenteramente y con lujuria los urgidos pezones al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por arriba del escote.

-Kasumi… podría… ¡Ahhh!- gimió la Tendo menor al comenzar a sentir cómo su humedad empapaba sus bragas al sentir las calientes caricias de Ranma.

-Kasumi fue a ver al doctor Tofú, normalmente regresa antes de que todos se levanten; Nabiki fue a estudiar con una amiga, significa que estará ocupada con Tatewaki toda la noche; tu papá tenía una junta vecinal urgente, lo que quiere decir que estará en casa de alguna vecina hasta poco antes de que llegue Kasumi para que no se de cuenta; el maestro Happosai se enteró que hay una convención de enfermeras en el Hotel del centro, por lo que estará ocupado robando ropa interior por días. Estamos solos – resumió el muchacho, agregando una nota de deseo en su voz al decir las últimas palabras.

La chica no necesito más, lo tomó bruscamente de la cabeza a la vez que encaminó sus pasos al futón del chico, lo despojó de la camiseta, al llegar lo tumbó de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él; se deshizo del estorbo de la ropa para dejarle admirar al joven sus pechos desnudos, necesitados de su atención. Permaneció con la espalda erguida mientras deliciosamente se restregaba sobre la excitada masculinidad, brindándole a Ranma un espectáculo cargado de erotismo y cadencia.

El miembro masculino hizo su aparición de entre la obertura de su ropa interior, sentía por encima de la ropa femenina la humedad que ya mojaba la tela, era un estorbo que necesitaba quitar. Ranma se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con ambas manos jaló cada uno de los extremos hasta que se escucharon las costuras rasgarse, logrando que su miembro quedara en contacto directo con los humedecidos labios inferiores de Akane. La tomó de las nalgas, levantándola apenas por encima de su masculinidad y busco su mirada, quería que le diera su aprobación.

La joven tomó con una de sus manos la palpitante excitación de Ranma y la dirigió a su entrada, una vez ahí empujó sus caderas para que la penetrara totalmente; sintió una punzada de dolor que la hizo tensarse, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su pareja.

-¿Estás bien?- le interrogó auténticamente preocupado mientras le quitaba el cabello del rostro.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le respondió mientras le brindaba una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

Él no dejaba de mirarla con gesto de angustia, por lo que la joven, para tranquilizarlo y que el dolor cesara, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo sobre él, haciendo que la sensación mutara a una de gozo, aumentando su placer en cada nueva invasión.

Si Ranma sintió que se volvía loco de placer cuando entró por primera vez en Akane, los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo y lo ajustado de los músculos sobre su erección lo estaban acercando al éxtasis. Quería internarse más profundo en ella, más rápido, más fuerte, más pronto. La tomó de las nalgas para subirla y bajarla sobre sí cada vez más aceleradamente.

Ella abría cada vez más las piernas para que él entrara más profundo, ayudando a que se encajara totalmente en su cavidad aquel grande y duro músculo que Ranma poseía. Sentía que su centro se partía de placer con cada nueva embestida, sintió la boca de Ranma apropiarse de uno de sus pechos, devorando con ansiedad cual si de un niño hambriento se tratara. Las yemas de él se incrustaban en sus músculos traseros, definitivamente quedarían marcas por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo en el agarre, pero eso solo aumentaba su deleite, la acercaba al paraíso. Al llegar al clímax, enterró sus uñas en las fuertes espaldas masculinas emitiendo un gemido que indicaba el gozo que estaba experimentando.

Con su cuerpo más sensibilizado debido al estado de excitación en que se encontraba, el chico sintió multiplicarse su placer al percibir las uñas de Akane enterrarse sensualmente en su piel, a la vez, las contracciones de los músculos alrededor de su virilidad lo llevaron a estallar en un potente orgasmo.

-Akaneeeee- se le escuchó decir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos dejaron de moverse, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones parecían querer escapar de sus pechos, y Ranma se rehusaba a salir de Akane.

-Eres preciosa- le dijo él con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho femenino, depositando un dulce beso en la piel a su alcance. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?- levantó el rostro para verla.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras con la cabeza negaba.

-Tengo que ir a mi cuarto- le anuncio mientras le mecía los cabellos suavemente.

-No, quédate conmigo… por favor- le contestó el varón mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba nuevamente a moverse dentro de ella.

-Mmmhhhhh… siempre me ha gustado que seas tan enérgico… necio… decidido…- decía entre jadeos la mujer.

Ranma la levantó de las caderas para recostarla sobre futón, posicionándose encima de ella.

-Sabia que no eras inmune al encanto Saotome- dijo egocéntrico.

-No cantes victoria, que aún no has visto nada del "encanto Tendo", quedarás prendado- le manifestó mientras levantaba sus caderas, haciendo más profunda la incursión, provocando que Ranma emitiera un ronco sonido de complacencia.

-Ya estoy prendado de ti- le susurró apasionadamente al oído mientras daba una profunda embestida dentro de Akane.

Comenzaron un nuevo y ardoroso vaivén mientras con sus cuerpos se decían lo que durante años habían callado, haciendo latente la pasión y entrega que los dominaba. Ahora, se pertenecían.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review: **Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Adrit126** **, Kioh;** a los invitados **caro,Ownson,monsss;** y a lo que lo dejaron de manera anónima.

Espero les haya gustado de igual manera este segundo capítulo, dejen su review para saber su importante opinion y no olviden pasar a leer mis otras historias, no se arrepentiran.

Gracias a tod@s!


End file.
